Dragon bones
|name = Dragon bones |image = |release = 23 October 2002 |update = Updates galore! |members = Yes |quest = No |tradeable = Yes |equipable = No |stackable = No |high = 96 |low = 64 |destroy = Drop |store = No |exchange = gemw |weight = 1.5 |examine = These would feed a dog for months! }} Dragon bones are associated with the Prayer skill, and are dropped by all adult dragons. The relative ease of collecting dragon bones, combined with the amount of experience earned from them, makes them widely viewed as a fast, cost-effective way to train Prayer. Dragon bones give 72 Prayer experience when buried, 252 Prayer experience when offered at a gilded altar with 2 burners lit, or 288 Prayer experience when offered at the Ectofuntus. Tips *Almost all dragons, with the exception of baby dragons, lava dragons and Elvarg, drop dragon bones. Most dragons are strong opponents. However, green and blue are the weakest types of dragons, and dragon bones are mostly accumulated by killing them. *Green dragons are the lowest level dragons in the game. They can be mainly found in various places in the Wilderness, where players may be attacked by Player Killers while fighting them to collect their bones. *The high value of dragons' drops (bones plus hides every kill for chromatic dragons) makes dragon-hunting a highly profitable combat activity. Players can make 150K to over 450K coins per hour fighting green dragons, depending on how fast they can kill the dragons and bank the loot. About 75 to 100K can be made per run on dragons (depending on inventory space), and more if more valuable items are brought back as well. *Baby dragons do not drop dragon bones. Instead, they drop babydragon bones. *Burying dragon bones is not recommended; usually they are best used on a gilded altar. *Dagannoth bones and ourg bones are faster ways to train Prayer than Dragon bones, but cost much more per Prayer experience point. *While gilded altars give the fastest experience, some prefer to use the Ectofuntus due to the fact that gilded altars give 36 less experience per bone. Although it's slower, the Ectofuntus gives more experience per bone, decreasing costs, and eliminates the need to obtain marrentill and/or find a house party offering an altar. *It is recommended to use an anti-dragon shield when fighting any dragon, as their fire breath attack can hit very high otherwise. Dropping monsters |} Trivia *Previously, the High Level Alchemy value of dragon bones was 0. This was changed in an update on 18 January 2018 to 66 so that it would appear above vials when on the ground. **It was further increased to 96 in an update on 20 September 2018 so that it would appear above less valuable items when on the ground. *In Runescape Classic, Elvarg dropped dragon bones that free-to-play players could Telegrab once they defeated her. These bones were labelled as Members object and could not be used unless the player was a member. Category:Prayer Category:Bones